Alistair McKeon
Alistair McKeon († 1921 PD) was a Manticoran citizen and an officer in the Royal Manticoran Navy. History Early Life McKeon was born on Manticore in 1852 PD or 251 AL. He joined the Royal Manticoran Navy in the second half of the 19th Century PD, earning an officer's commission. Career as Naval Officer Somewhen before 1905 PD, McKeon served under Harold Styles' command. ( ) McKeon served under Captain Rath aboard [[HMS Fearless (CL-56)|HMS Fearless]]. In 1900 PD, he held the rank of Lieutenant Commander and oversaw most of the ship's refit until Commander Honor Harrington took command. McKeon helped Rafael Cardones with his mix-up of programs for the recon drones. In 1901 PD, he was promoted to Commander and given command of the destroyer [[HMS Troubadour (Chanson-class)|HMS Troubadour]]. He was sent back to Basilisk as part of a larger RMN force. ( ) McKeon was awarded the two medals for his part at the First Battle of Basilisk, the Order of Gallantry and the Monarch's Thanks Medal. In 1903 PD, Commander McKeon and Troubadour were part of the escort force sent to Yeltsin's Star. He accompanied ''Fearless'' to the Casca System, believing in the mission to Grayson, but understanding Captain Harrington's concerns. After the battle with the Navy of Masada's LACs, McKeon felt responsible for the damage to his ship and the deaths of his crewmembers. He accompanied Captain Harrington and Commander Truman on a visit to Grayson Command Central for a meeting with Admiral Leon Garret. Commander McKeon briefed Grayson on the new recon drone technology, which he was considered an expert on the subject. McKeon wanted to tour Blackbird Base, but he was needed on the Troubadour to supervise the repair efforts in the aftermath of the Battle of Blackbird. He assigned Lieutenant Prescott Tremaine to be Captain Harrington's escort and pilot. He led the Troubadour into battle during the Second Battle of Yeltsin's Star. The Troubadour was destroyed in battle against the [[PNS Saladin|MNS Thunder of God]], but Commander McKeon led a hundred of his crew to pinnaces and escaped. McKeon and the rest of the Troubadour survivors went back to Manticore on the Fearless. ( ) Admiral McKeon held his flag aboard the pod-laying superdreadnought [[HMS Intransigent (superdreadnought pod-layer)|HMS Intransigent]] in Eighth Fleet under Admiral Harrington. Although the ship survived, he died along with his entire flag bridge crew at the Battle of Manticore.In many respects, McKeon is the Honorverse version of Mr. Bush, the loyal first officer of Horatio Hornblower in C. S. Forester's classic series of novels on which David Weber based his saga. ( ) Character Alistair McKeon was highly suspicious and jealous of Commander Harrington when she first took command of HMS Fearless. He had feelings that he would do better if he was in her position, resenting being passed over for the command. Despite his feelings, he did his job and was able to help Harrington succeed in her mission at Basilisk Station. In subsequent years, both he and Honor have become very close friends and often served together. McKeon served with Dominica Santos for many years, and considered her a friend. He enjoyed coffee. McKeon started emulate Captain Harrington's mannerisms, which included touching his nose when he was thinking. Service Record Promotions * Lieutenant (SG) (before 1900 PD) * Lieutenant Commander (c1900 PD) * Commander (1901 PD) * Captain (JG) (1905 PD) * Captain (SG) ( before 1911 PD) * Commodore (1913 PD) * Rear Admiral (1915 PD) Posts * Tactical Officer, HMS Fearless CL-56 (1898 PD - 1899 PD) * Executive Officer, HMS Fearless CL-56 (1899 PD - 1901 PD) * acting Commanding Officer, HMS Fearless CL-56 (until Mar 3 1900 PD) * Commanding Officer, HMS Troubadour (1901 PD - 1903 PD) * Commanding Officer, HMS Prince Adrian (1905 PD - 1911 PD) * deputy to senior officer in the Cerberus System (1911 PD - 1913 PD) * Commanding Officer, ENS Krashnark (1913 PD) * Commanding Officer, ENS Wallenstein (1913 PD) * Commanding Officer, CLAC division (1915 PD) * Commanding Officer, Task Group 34.1during second battle of Marsh (infodump) - wall of battle task group at Task Force 34 (HH10) (1919 PD - 1920 PD) * Commanding Officer, Battle Squadron 61 (1921 PD) Periods of inactive service in RMN Oct 23, 1911 PD - Havenite prisoner of war Decorations * Order of Gallantry – 1900 PD * Manticore's Thanks Medal – 1900 PD References McKeon, Alistair McKeon, Alistair McKeon, Alistair McKeon, Alistair McKeon, Alistair McKeon, Alistair McKeon, Alistair McKeon, Alistair McKeon, Alistair McKeon, Alistair